


Belief

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [50]
Category: Original Work, Poetry-Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: everlasting thoughts that turn into a belief





	Belief

**Author's Note:**

> Just an old poem found in my notebook, originally had no title

Belief

* * *

 

light & darkness intermix together,

never leaving,

and wondering

where to go.


End file.
